This invention relates to a lead wire connection terminal fitment and a high-voltage variable resistor unit with a relay terminal fitment, and more particularly to a high-voltage variable resistor unit such as a focus pack, a double focus or the like suitable for use for adjusting a focus voltage of a CRT and a soldering-less lead wire connection terminal fitment used for such a high-voltage variable resistor unit.
There has been conventionally known a soldering-less lead wire connection terminal fitment which is formed by subjecting a metal plate to machining and in which a lead wire is press-fitted, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,475,358 and 5,517,171. A soldering-less lead wire connection terminal fitment disclosed in each of the U.S. patents is so constructed that a pair of inner surfaces which are arranged so as to surround or define a lead wire press fit groove and between which a lead wire is press-fitted are formed thereon with a plurality of indentations adapted to bite into an outer periphery of the lead wire, resulting in ensuring reliable mounting of the lead wire in the lead wire connection terminal.
Press fitting of a plurality of lead wires in the single lead wire press fit groove of the lead wire connection terminal fitment constructed as described above is carried out by deviating the lead wires from each other in a vertical direction. However, when press fitting of a plurality of lead wires different in diameter in the single lead wire press fit groove is to be carried out, determination of a width of the press fit groove on the basis of any specific one of the lead wires causes press fitting of lead wires larger in diameter than the specific lead wire in the groove to be hard. Also, it fails to permit the indentations to satisfactorily bite into lead wires larger in diameter than the specific one. In addition, when a plurality of lead wires having the same diameter are to be press-fitted in the groove, lead wires firstly fitted in the groove are increased in contact with the indentations of the groove, to thereby be excessively shaved or damaged by the indentations, resulting in being apt to be broken or cut.